Wild Pirates
670,000,000 }} The are a pirate crew that was founded in one of the four oceans of the , . The crew is the main focus of the fanon series One Piece: Wild Out. The crew is composed of ten main members, as well as their two pets, and the pirate ship. It was founded by Mest in Eide Island, alongside the other three original members. However, as they thought the group to be too small, they proceeded to travel through the world to find others. While it is not their official designation, they are usually referred to as "Wild Ten", "The Wild Ones"Wild Out! Chapter 1 or simply "Beasts" by thirds. They are named after Mest's powers resembling those of a wild beast and each member's unique features. Their total bounty currently amounts to 670,000,000, Mest having the highest one of all, reaching 200,000,000, because of his criminal activity. While the crew initially traveled in a small ship, which they named Wild Jack, this ship quickly revealed to be too weak for them to traverse the , and in the Aera Arc, they obtained Adventure Roger. The Wild Pirates' motto is , remembering the crew that, no matter what, their spirit will always be with the others. It is usually used and spoken in times of struggle or pain, to encourage each pirate to stand up again and fight. Jolly Roger Crew Members }|no| style="width:120px; margin:auto; background: }; color: }; text-align:center;" border="1" -|}} | colspan="5" align="center"|'Wild Pirates' |- ! ! ! ! ! |- ! Mest ! Edward Franken ! Jasmine ! Sara ! Little Benny |- ! ! ! ! ! |- ! K.O. Rogue ! Christina ! Menchi ! Nori ! Burgen |- | colspan="5" align="center"|'Pets''' |- ! ! |- ! Gota ! Castor |- | colspan="5" align="center"|'Ships' |- ! ! |- ! Wild Jack ! Adventure Roger |- |} Crew Stength Professions and Capabilities Pets Bounties Mest's crew seems to hold a similarity: all the members have been considered threats since they were young, each one for different reasons. They have also gained high bounties because of that: *'Mest' has been watched ever since he escaped G-4, after causing a rebellion in it. He was also found and trained by the Kaisho and one of the Seven Paths, Gillard D. Soul. It earned Mest a bounty of 14,000,000. *'Edward Franken', who was also locked by the for research reasons, was capable of running away from Dr. Lose, with the help of Jasmine. For that, he gained a bounty of 7,000,000. *'Jasmine', as mentioned before, is wanted since she was a child because she helped Edward escape. Jasmine owned a bounty of 10,000,000 for such actions. *'Sara' is wanted because she is the child and was the student of a former , who created several weapons and equipment for strong pirates. It earned her a bounty of 5,000,000. *'Little Bennys been chased ever since it reached the World Government's ears that he had learned how to read when he woke up an interest on the . *'Rogue''' *'Christina' *'Menchi' *'Nori' *'Burgen' It also seems that the pirates seem to keep the differences between bounties proportional over time, as Mest always possesses the highest, followed by Jasmine, whose bounty is higher than Benny and Ed respectively, and Sara and Menchi having the lowest of the crew, but still considered large for their professions. Profiles |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |} Relationships Amongst the Crew Dreams Members' Dreams *'Mest's' dream is to train and conquer his challenges in order to grow stronger, so he can reunite once again with the ones he loves and cares about the most. He also hopes that he can keep on traveling with his friends and that he can make their dreams come true as well. *'Edward's' dream is to find a reason to keep on living. He had passed away when he was a child and felt that the world did not wish for him to exist. However, after being reanimated as a , Edward wondered if it was his goal to find a motive to live or if it was a curse. However, after he met Jasmine and the rest of the crew, he now believes that he needs to survive to protect them. It can be assumed his dream has been fulfilled. *'Jasmine's' dream is to create a global health project that can reach even the poorest of the social classes, and therefore, provide medicine and cures for diseases that are yet unknown in some regions of the globe. After the discoveries she makes throughout her adventures, Jasmine realizes her second wish is to find an ultimate cure to diseases, an antidote that will eradicate illness from the world. *'Sara's' dream is to travel the world and discover all kinds of materials that may be used to forge the "ultimate weapon". She also wishes to honor her father's wish and to keep on creating equipment for those that deserve it, pouring her heart and soul into each one of them. *'Benny's' dream is to uncover the secret behind his clan's past (and, therefore, learn the from the ). When Benny was younger, his dream was to learn the language of the Poneglyphs, but this dream was accomplished when he temporarily joined a pirate crew to obtain information from where he traveled. *'Rogue's' dream is to fight the world's strongest swordsmen and defeat them. After joining the crew, finding an opportunity in it, Rogue decided that one of his lifetime wishes would be to travel to and learn the way of the samurai. *'Christina's' dream is to destroy the , and mainly defeat their own sniper, . After the timeskip, Christina gained a new ambition: to get strong to one day go back to her child and husband and be praised as a courageous sniper. *'Menchi's' dream is to discover the 's ruins and rebuild it. In order to fulfill her dream, she has partnered up with Little Benny, as he is an archaeologist. She also found a chance of reaching the ruins by travelling with the crew. *'Nori's' dream is to bake a bread good enough to impress the legendary cook Koko. She also wishes to study under her mentoring of the latter, in order to further improve her skills as a chef and as a pirate. *'Burgen's' dream is to find the Melody of Death, a chant with powerful hypnotic purposes that can lead to one's death, and destroy it. Trivia Site Poll First Poll Who is your favorite Wild Pirate? Mest Jasmine Edward Franken Sara Little Benny K.O. Rogue Christina Menchi Nori Burgen Gota Castor Wild Jack Adventure Roger Second Poll What is your favorite fighting style of the Wild Ten? Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Canis Ferox Mummy Whip Style Modern Prometheus Sara's Arsenal Card Play Hiasobi-ryu Wild Crossfire Battle Fragrances Buku Buku no Mi Bombs Voyage Pole Results The pole results will be posted when a certain number of votes is reached. Not only will it be used for overall knowledge, but it will also help me develop the least liked characters in order to make them better. Related Articles References